


Dean's Daughter

by music_lover8



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_lover8/pseuds/music_lover8
Summary: Deans daughter shows up for a surprise visit. What will happen next?(Sorry! I suck at summary's)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spur of the moment thing, so i guess i will see what happens.

"Hey." I said, grimacing. Dean looked at me in shock. "Who is it?" called Sam. "Uh, I don't know...who are you?" "I'm your daughter.", i answered hoarsely. Deans eyes went impossibly wide. "She's telling the truth," said Cas, appearing beside me. "Dean?" called Sam. "Yeah, Sam, its my daughter." He showed me the way downstairs, reveling Sam sitting at an illuminated map table. Sam's mouth dropped open when he saw me. We all sat at the table, silence surrounding us."Soo, how old are you?" Sam asked me, breaking the silence. "16. I was born in Idaho. My mom ditched my Brother and me last year, leaving us on our own. We struggled for awhile, before Cas showed up and helped us. "Sooo, I guess I should ask your name." Dean asked. I looked at Dean. "My name is Skye." "Where's Cooper and Brody? And Josh?" asked Cas. "Outside ,parked a little ways down the road." Dean and Sam shared a look of understanding. "Well, bring em' in." Dean said, gesturing. After I texted them to come inside, I looked around. "So how long have you and Cas known each other?" asked Dean. "About the time Cas and you have been dating." Sam choked on his beer. I laughed loudly at Dean and his reaction, and Cas giggled. Dean looked at me in shock. "How the hell did you know that?" "Cas told me. I believe his exact words were 'I am currently dating your father. That is how I know who you are." I glanced at Sam. "Did you know?" he shrugged. "Yeah." I figured Dean didn't bring a girl home, so I only assumed the hickeys were from Cas." Dean blushed as red a strawberry. I laughed, just as we heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I called, hand automatically going to my gun. When I didn't recognize who walked into the bunker, I pulled it out, gun cocked. "Hello." the man said. "Don't shoot." said Dean, sounding resigned. "Who is it?" I asked, eyeing the man as he walked down the stairs. "This...is Crowley. Crowley is the king of hell." "And who is this pretty thing?" he asked, eyeing me. "None of your god-damned business." I snapped back. "Oh, a little spit fire." he said, smirking. He walked forward, running his hand down my face. I grabbed it, twisting it out, and then kneeing him in the stomach. He groaned, coughing. Dean was throwing his head back and laughing, and Sam was smirking. I stood up saying, "I know 3 different types of martial arts, not to mention, my boyfriend will end you if you ever lay a hand on me again. And I have killed a demon without blinking. Watch yourself." The last part was whispered. He glared and vanished, leaving shocked faces in his wake. Dean and Sam stared in shock, surprised at me. "What?" I asked, face innocent. Sam was about to say something, when Cooper, my little brother, ran into the bunker, looking around excitedly. "Skye!" he yelled, practically flying down the stairs. "Hey, Coop!" I said, giving him a big bear hug. Brody, my German Shepard, ran in shortly after him, barking when he saw me. Josh, my boyfriend, followed shortly after, carrying all the bags. I walked up kissing him, and taking some of the bags. "Thanks, babe." I nodded and gestured down the stairs. I pointed at people. "Dean, my dad. Cas, my other dad, but you guys already know him. And Sam, my uncle." "Guys, this is Cooper, my brother. Josh, my boyfriend. And Brody is my hunting dog." "Your a hunter?" asked Sam, sounding shocked. I nodded, confused. "Thought you already knew that." he shook his head, pity in his eyes. "Do you guys have somewhere we can sleep, and put our things?" Dean nodded. "First door on the right, should be big enough." I nodded.  
-Third person view-  
Dean, Sam and Cas all looked at each other when they left. "Are we gonna let them stay here?" Sam asked, looking at Dean with clarification. "Yeah, dude. She's my kid. Not to mention, she has a family." Sam nodded. He looked up at them again, smirking slightly. "Sooo, Cas and you, huh?" "Shut it, Sam." Sam got up and left, laughing loudly. Dean looked at Cas, who was smiling softly. "Cas, babe, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Dean." Cas's face had the innocent puppy dog look. Dean got up and got on one knee. "Cas, will you marry me?" Cas squealed with joy, nodding, while putting the ring on. Cas crushed his lips with Dean's, Dean smiling with joy. "FINALLY!" came a call from Sam's room. "SHUT IT, SAMMY!" Dean shouted.  
-1st person view-  
I walked into the map room, witnessing Dean and Cas locked into a pretty major make out session. I chuckled softly, wandering to find Sam's room instead. I knocked softly, hearing a shuffling sound, then the door opening. Sam looked at me in surprise. "Hey. Where's the kitchen?" "Around the corner and to the left.Why?" I held up and shook two pill bottles. "Anti-Anxiety and Depression." I said, as if that explained everything. His eyes shone with empathy and pity. "Let me come with you." he said. I nodded, and started walking with him down the hall. "When were you diagnosed?" he asked, genuinely curious. "A couple years ago. I also have insomnia, but I can't take the pills for those because they knock me out cold, and we can't have that with our profession." he nodded. "Sam, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure. Whats up?" "When did you realize there was no way to control you physic abilities?" Sam looked at me with wide eyes, slowing down slightly when walking. "Wait, you have physic abilities?" I nodded slightly. "I can tell the future, like in about 30 seconds, Dean and Cas will walk around the corner, and Cas will ask if I told you about the pills." Sam looked at me for a good 30 seconds, when Dean and Cas walked around the corner. After Cas asked and I told Dean. Sam gasped loudly. "Sammy, you okay?" Sam shook his head, eyes never leaving my face. I smiled as his reaction, despite what the situation was. "Sam?" Dean asked, looking between us. "Dean, I'm physic."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a branch off from Chapter 1

"Yes, Dean, physic. I can tell the future." Dean looked at me with shock written across his face. He then ran a hand through his hair, Cas watching him with worry etching across his face. "When did you find out?" Dean asked. "About the time my mom disappeared." Dean, Sam and Cas looked super confused. "But, when I was physic, it was over 16 years ago." "How did you find out?" Sam asked. "Umm, I was talking to Josh one day, and turned around at the last possible second, managing to stop a vampire before it killed my brother. But, um, it killed my daughter before I could get to to her in time." "Daughter?" asked Dean and Sam at the same time. I nodded sadly. "Her name was Sophia." I heard a sigh in the corner of the room, looking over to see Josh, shooting me a look that just described sadness. I ran over to hug him, both of us having silent tears running down our faces. Josh looked at them. "She was only about 6 months old. We couldn't leave each other alone, so one of us waited by the car. When I heard Skye screaming, I ran to go help. I didn't even think twice. I left Coop with Soph, and ran. When we got back, Coop was hostage, and Soph was dead. I felt so guilty, that I almost killed myself." he looked down at me. "She stopped me. She pointed out that Coop needed a father figure." I hid my face in his shoulder, hiding my tears. He looked down, then looked up at Dean, Sam and Cas. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" They nodded, and we left.  
-Third Person View-  
Dean, Sam and Cas all looked at each other. "Wow." was all Dean said. Cas hugged Dean, crying into his shoulder. "Cas? You okay?" Dean asked, worried. "Dean, the story Josh and her told us was so sad." Dean looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Guy's, this girl's been through some shit. What are we gonna do?" They all stood in silence. Dean looked up in determination. "We will treat her like my daughter. She will, and her boyfriend, and Coop will be part of our family." As they were all nodding in agreement, they heard a shout from Skye's room. They all looked up in terror, running down there. They ran in, looking at the bundle on the bed. They looked over at Josh and Skye, who were leaning over the bed, tears running down their face, but they were happy tears. "Dean, Sam, Cas, meet our daughter, Sophia."  
-1st person view-  
"How did this happen?" I asked, looking up from Soph, gazing at Cas. "God." Cas answered hoarsely, looking at Soph. "You can hold her." I said, handing her to him. I paced around the room, running my hands through my waist long black hair. "God? He did this? Why?" Cas shrugged, a gentle smile on his face looking at Soph. Dean watched Cas, a wistful look on his face. Cas handed Soph to Dean, walking over to me. He wrapped me in a gentle hug. I sighed. "Josh is asleep. What am I gonna do?" I paced, freeing myself from Cas. "I don't know what to do? I have a reputation to uphold." Sam and Dean looked at me in confusion. I looked at them, a haunted look on my face. "I'm Killer, the famous hunter." "WHAT?!" Dean shouted, knocking over his chair. Sam gently took Soph from him, knowing his older brothers temper. "What do you mean your killer? How? Killer is a ruthless killing machine that feeds information to other hunters, almost futuristic. Which I guess sorta makes sense now. You took down one of the biggest game in Minnesota. You're 16. How did you do all that?" I shrugged. "It just kinda happened. I put my physic powers to good use, helping other people, instead of for my own, selfish use. The nest I took down was the one that killed my daughter a long time ago. I took them all down. I am officially feared in the monster world. Just like you guys." They looked at me in shock. Soph decided at that moment that she would start fussing, squirming in Sam's arms. I smiled at Sam before taking her. I lifted her in the air, swiftly smelling her. "She's dirty. Cas, would you change her so I could talk to Sam and Dean? I know you will just find out anyway." he nodded in affirmation, taking her and walking away. "Dad, Sam, I have no idea what I am gonna do. I have a family, man! A brother, a kid, a boyfriend!" I ran a hand through my hair, sighing and pacing. I plopped down, groaning with exasperation. My curly long hair fell in my face, annoying the crap out of me. "Good, I need a drink." They had soft smirks on their face from that. I looked up at them. "You guys, what are we gonna do?" I groaned again, but this time for a different reason. "Oh, god, my head." I groaned out, as I fell on the floor. Dean and Sam quickly got up, rushing to where I was. I looked up at them sadly. "Someone's gonna die tonite."


	3. Chapter 3

"What? How do you know?" Dean asked, worry etching his face. "The headaches are dependent on the strength. This one was the strongest. Which means someone is gonna die." "Do you know who?" asked Sam, sharing a look with Dean. I shook my head. "I will find out in a couple minutes." They both gave me really confused looks."What do you mean?" Sam asked, obviously confused. "The messages are delayed." they nodded, but it didn't look like they understood. I heard running footsteps, and looked up in time to see Josh running around the corner. "Babe, you ok? Cas told me about the headache. Are you okay? How much intensity? What happened?" I smiled gently. "Baby, one question at a time. I'm fine. Death level. I don't know." he looked super worried. "Josh, babe, i'm fine. I'm more worried about the person I'm going to see." he nodded, looking up at Dean and Sam, and glancing at Cas when he walked back in the room. "I am gonna let her rest. She won't get her next one till the morning." They nodded, as Josh left with Skye.  
-Third Person-  
Dean, Sam and Cas all looked at each other after Josh and Skye left. "Umm, about that...." Dean said, confused. "But we killed the demon behind this..." Sam said, confused."I don't know what to tell you." he said, confused as well. "Its quite a simple equation." said Cas, walking back into the room. Dean looked up, relief flooding his face. He walked over to Cas, wrapping an arm around his waist. He leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing with exasperation. "What does that mean, Babe?" "Its means, she was effected the same way as Sam, and so was Coop. His will appear soon. Sophie will have some too. The yellow eyed demon you guys killed, Skye's mother is his sister. Skye is the daughter of a demon." Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock and worry. "Damn, I had sex with a demon?" Dean asked, smirking, trying to lighten the mood. "Not lately." said Cas, with a wink. "Ew, guys, you know i'm here, right?" Sam asked, grimacing/smirking. "Oh, shut it Sammy. Like you and Gabriel haven't done that before." Sam rolled his eyes, just a Gabe appeared behind them. "What about me?" asked Gabe. "Jesus!" Sam yelled, dropping his beer. Gabe laughed loudly, earning glares from Dean and Cas. "Awe, baby, you know I love you." Sam smiled gently, but tired. "Hey, babe, wanna go get dirty in bed?" Gabe asked, winking. "Good God,Gabe." Dean said, making a disgusted face. "Dudes, what are you gonna do tonite? I can't sleep." said Skye, walking out in Harley Quinn pajamas. "Tonight's game night. You and Josh wanna join us?" asked Dean, looking for Josh. "Josh, Coop, and Soph are down for the count. I am the only the one up so far." "Who are you?" asked Gabe. "I'm Skye. We met when you were super drunk one time. I can't say I'm surprised you not remembering." Sam looked down, smirking. "Sam, are you smirking?" asked Gabe. pinching his ass. "Yowch, Gabe!" he yelled, glaring. "You wanna play Uno?" Skye asked Dean and Cas, ignoring Sam and Gabe in the corner, arguing affectionately. "Sure." Dean nodded. Cas just looked completely confused. "Don't worry babe, I'll teach you." Cas nodded, still looking confused. Skye went to grab the game, with Dean explaining how to play, and Sam and Gabe making out in a corner. Skye walked back in with game and starting to set it up. Dean and Cas walked over to the table, Dean still explaining it to Cas, then burst out laughing when she smacked the back of Sam's head. They all sat around the table, discussing what do if you win or lose. "If you win, you get to choose who has to spill their biggest secret." Sam said, looking directly at Gabe. "Oh, baby, you wouldn't?" Gabe teased, nuzzling his nose in Sam's neck. "Ok, lets do this!" Skye said, throwing the first card down. After the play a round and Skye won, she looked straight at Gabe. Cas, Dean, and Sam all looked at him. "When were you planning on proposing to Sam? And yes, I already know the answer, but I want other people to know. Or hell, do it now." Gabe looked Skye straight in the eye. "I'll do it now." Gabe looked straight at Sam, Sam already nodding. Dean and Cas were laughing and smiling. Gabe swept Sam up in a giant hug, super excited that he said yes. -First Person- I glanced down at my phone, smiling at Gabe's perfect execute of our plan. Josh had texted me before he passed out, letting me know Soph was passed out. I smiled when I looked up, finding Sam and Gabe locked in a long kiss. I looked at Dean and Cas. "You wanna watch Netflix with me?" I asked. They nodded, moving to the study. I turned to NCIS, easily solving the murders before they do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut/Angst. Some Comedy.

"How do you do that?" asked Dean, surprised at my ability to solve the 4 mystery's we watched in about 1/2 hour. "How do you solve those, besides the whole physic thing?" I shrugged. "It's easy. It's always the person they speak to the least, or the one who is the most involved in the show." Dean and Cas nodding slowly. When I checked the time, it was only 11. "Another one?" I asked, looking at them. They nodded. Dean looked at Cas. "I'll bet I can solve it before you." Cas smiled evilly "Your on. The winner gets to pick who's Dom." Dean's eyes darkened with the challenge. "Your on." Cas looked over Dean's shoulder at me. "Will you tell us who wins?" I shook my head, a smirk on my face. "You will have to find out." They both groaned and brought their attention back to the TV screen. Sam and Gabe had disappeared, and I am guessing I won't be seeing them for the rest of the night. I heard groans from the Dean and Cas. "Let me guess, you both got it wrong." Dean and Cas looked at me with anger written on their faces. I shrugged, a smirk on my face. Dean and Cas threw their heads back in annoyance. I laughed loudly. They both looked at me in anger and surprise. I stood up and brushed my knees off, saying goodnight. When I woke up the next morning, it was to fighting in the kitchen. I groaned, knowing Josh's and Coop's voices anywhere. I grabbed Soph, and walked out to the kitchen, smiling at Dean, Cas, and Sam, who were standing awkwardly in the corner. "So how long have they been like this?" Dean looked at me, examining my bedhead and baggy clothes. "Josh! Coop! What's the problem this time?" "Well, I want waffles, and Josh wants meat." "We can have both. Remember, we are cooking for more then us today." Josh nodded and got to work, Coop walking over to me. "Do you need help with Soph?" I shook my head, smiling."Nope, but thanks bud. Go help Josh." He nodded and ran off, and I turned around to look at Dean, Sam, and Cas. "Can I talk to you guys in the hall?" They all nodded. "I'm sorry if we are intruding. We can leave asap if we need to." Dean quickly shook his head, wrapping one arm around me. "You can stay as long as you like." Just then Soph started to stir, whining. "Well, I better go feed and change her. Thanks guys." -Third Person View- They watched Skye go. "She's a great family girl. I feel bad that she was roped in." said Sam. Dean and Cas looked at each other, having a silent conversation with just their eyes. "Dude!" came a yell from the kitchen. They all walked around the corner, worried something was wrong. They came into Josh glaring at Coop, where they was a puddle of waffle making stuff in a puddle on the floor. "What happened?" Cas asked, mojoing it up so there was no mess. "Josh turned around, and I was about to put the waffle stuff in the machine, and he ran into me." As Josh and Coop got into a big fight, Skye came around the corner, handing Soph to Dean. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Skye yelled, loud enough to make everyone shut up. Everyone looked at her in shock. Both Josh and Coop started talking over each other. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "CAN YOU PLEASE GET THE HELL OVER IT AND MAKE SOME FRICKIN BREAKFAST?!" Everyone was shocked into silence. She rolled her eyes and looked at Cas with a knowing look on her face. Cas nodded in agreement, gesturing to Dean and Sam. "Hey!" They both said at once. They both smirked. -First Person View- I groaned when I felt the beginnings of a headache hit, handing Soph off to Cas. I sat down at the table, my long hair falling in my face. Then the images came, one after another. A hotel, a man and a woman, Nebraska, and a dead body, a woman standing over it. As the headache subsided, I heard Josh yelling my name, looking panicked. "Nebraska." I said, before I passed out. I woke up to noise from the TV, where I was obviously in the study. I sat up slowly, Dean automatically by my side. "Hey, Skye, you alright?" he asked gently. I nodded, the after affects going away slowly. "Dad? How long was I out?" "About 3 hours. You gave us quite a scare." "I need Josh." he nods and goes out to the map room. Josh come in a minute later. "Hey, you alright? Have the after effects hit yet?" One of the after effects of these headaches was me feeling super horny. I kissed him, and he understood completely. He grabbed my hand, nodded at Sam and Dean, and practically dragged me down the stairs. As soon as we hit the garage, he started kissing me, hard and rough. We ended up on the back of some random car (Not baby), and got hot and heated real quick. He stripped off my shirt and his shortly after, kissing his way down my side, all the way to my jeans top, slowly unbuttoning it. As all of our clothing got removed, we panted hard and fast. I quickly striped of his jeans, reveling a tent in his boxers. He openly checked me out in my silk lace panties and matching bra, grinning like a sly cat. He leaned forward and pressed me against the back, moving my panties, and thrusting in, hard and fast. I threw my head back and moaned, biting my lip. I ran my hand through his hair, pulling it a little. He moaned into my mouth, going faster. I could feel myself start to climax,and then my orgasm hit like a tidal wave, causing me to arch like a cat. He came quickly after me, both of us panting heavily. "Well," I said, swallowing thickly. "That was fun." He chuckled against my lips. "Yes, yes it was." I grinned. -Third person view- "What are they doing?" Sam asked as he watched them leave. Coop shook his head, smirking slightly. "You don't want to know." Dean, Cas, and Sam all looked at each other, laughing/shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go into a little bit of Skye's history in this chapter.

-Third person view-  
Dean looked over at Cas and smiled, relief flooding his face. "Hey, baby." Cas said, smiling. Dean smiled and pulled Cas into his lap, a grin lighting up his face. Cas wrapped arms around Dean's neck, bringing their lips together in a crushing yet comforting kiss. Dean moaned into his mouth, Cas moving his lips against Dean's. Cas pulled back and rested his forehead against Dean's, panting slightly. "I love you." Dean said, smiling gently. Cas kissed Dean again, saying, "I love you to." "So what do you think of Skye?" Cas asked, looking at Dean. Dean sighed, resting his head on Cas's shoulder. "I don't know man. She is a great kid, but I wish I knew more about her." "Why don't you just ask me then?" came a voice from behind them, causing them both to jump."Dammit, Skye." Dean mutters, running a hand through his hair. "You know, I wouldn't expect big, bad Mr. Dean Winchester to be scared of a 18 year old girl." Skye said, entering the room and sitting down. "Well, you seem to appear as a fuckin ghost, so naturally, slightly surprising.


End file.
